Known surface mount connectors to be mounted on a surface of a printed board include a connector of the type which includes: a box-shaped substrate side housing formed of an electrically insulating material with an opening on one side, the housing including a rectangular (oblong) terminal mount wall and four side walls standing from respective sides of the terminal mount wall; multiple metallic terminals provided to the terminal mount wall; and plate-shaped reinforcement metal pieces to be mounted on the side walls of the substrate side housing and soldered to a printed board at their outer edges, and where the connector can be used in the two types of mounting forms: one is a straight type (vertical type) mounting form (hereafter “straight mounting form”) in which the opening (inlet for a plug housing) of the connector opens upwards from the printed board, and the other is a right-angle type (horizontal type) mounting form (hereafter “right-angle mounting form”) in which the opening of the connector opens sideways with respect to the printed board. (Examples are disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3).
In such a surface mount connector, the size of a reinforcement metal piece is substantially the same as that of a side wall of a substrate side housing in which the terminals are arranged in one row, and when the surface mount connector is used either in the straight mounting form or right-angle mounting form, one outer edge of the reinforcement metal piece which abuts surface of a printed board is soldered to the printed board.